Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces * The menu was a bit less equipped at first, as the Options section lacked the My Profile and the Search buttons. * The playlist names were all in caps, and there were also two unused ones named "MOST PLAYED" and "E3 SPECIAL'". * There are some differences between the E3 and the Gamescom version of the Just Dance Machine animation: ** The beginning is completely different. ** The Story video is brighter and shorter. ** The dancing emblem has a different animation. ** The spaceship is darker and creates a much bigger and brighter light when it lands on the Earth. ** A scene lasts longer where it starts off with a house dance party and about a minute the spaceship slowly comes down above the roof of the house. *** However, in the Gamescom and Final release the scene is immediately shown when the spaceship abducts a dancer. ** The man's silhouette is pink instead of black. ** The routines' icons have different positions and the exclusive ones for Just Dance Unlimited are not shown at all. ** An editing error from 0:58 to 1:03 (referring to the video comparison) is fixed. * The Just Dance Machine routines Metal Guitar and Twerk originally had different icons. * At the end of the songlist, there was a button that would have activated the Non-Stop Shuffle mode from Just Dance 4. In the final version, it is replaced by the Playlist button. * In all the demo builds, the generic player nicknames ("Happy", "Jazzy", etc.) were in mixed case like in its two predecessors. In the final version, they are in all caps ('HAPPY" instead of "Happy"). Despite this, preview footage for newly-added Just Dance Unlimited routines would still have the names in mixed case. * When Superstar is achieved, the effects when you're getting closer to Superstar will still appear. * In the Just Dance 2017 files an unused file named "feedback_perfectplus.tape" can be found, which has an animation configuration similar to the one from Just Dance 2018's Perfect feedback. This animation was discarded for unknown reasons but later used in the next game. * In the files, there are four unreleased Just Dance Machine. They are: ** Air Drummer, with sky blue pictograms and yellow props ** Detective, with brown pictograms and light blue props ** Sumo, with red pictograms and blue props ** Mosquito ** There is an audio in the files called Amiibo but it was scrapped for unknown reasons, that would mean that Amiibo was going to be compatible with the game in Wii U, 3 avatars were found in the files of Link, Mario and Question Mark Block Imagequeen.jpeg|Beta menu assets JDMTwerk.jpeg|Beta icon for the Twerk routine JDMrockIcon.png|Beta icon for the Metal Guitar routine Imagemiku.jpeg|Beta Non-Stop Shuffle button at the end of the tracklist NonStopBetaMenu.JPG|Beta Non-Stop Shuffle Menu Just Dance Machine beta Routines ''Bailar * The coach had more visible facial features, as shown in a Beta preview from the ''Just Dance Unlimited servers. The background was a little different, too. ** The song files also contain a different menu color (medium blue-green instead of green) and an unused pose in the coach selection screen. * The avatar for Bailar was supposed to have a blue outline instead of a purple one. Bailar beta cover generic.jpg|Early menu icon BailarB_Coach_1.png|Beta half coach BailarB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach Bailar menu beta.png|Beta menu color and unedited assets Bailar beta.png|Beta screenshot Bailar beta avatar.png|Beta avatar ''Bang * In a Beta ''Unlimited preview, the background uses different colors and animations, the pictures of the winking women were in full opacity and colored and also the same place where the fingers had replaced the women in the final, and the lipsticks in the verses were placed horizontally and not vertically. Bang beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Bang beta banner bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner Bang beta 1.png|Beta screenshot 1 Bang beta 2.png|Beta screenshot 2 Bang beta 3.png|Beta screenshot 3 Bang beta 4.png|Beta screenshot 4 Bang Beta Colors And Background - Just Dance 2017 ''Bonbon *From a video filmed during development, ''Bonbon’s routine was shown to have a different appearance from the final product. ** The moves were performed in a different way as well. *In the menu icon, the coach's outfit is less bright, and the coach is seen with an orange outline instead of the purple outline that is used in the actual routine. *In the Customize your Dancer Card, her avatar is seen with no sunglasses and has a collar. BONBON BETA JUST DANCE 2017 LEAK Bonbon.png|Beta coach's color scheme and outline on the menu icon IMG 4304.png|Beta avatar (in the bottom left) Can't Feel My Face * The background was different, as shown in a Behind The Scenes video. ''Cake By The Ocean *In trailers for the game, there was a very brief preview of the choreography that differed from the finalized version. The background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables, ketchup, and mustard bottles instead of a purple living room. **Two of the animals in the background also differed from the finalized version; the octopus was whiter and one of the seahorses had green arms instead of pink ones. * In the preview gameplay for the Classic routine, the Gold Move pictogram did not have the thick orange outline that is seen in the final game. *In the Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version, the wire for the earphones had an outline as well as the coaches. It has no outline in the final version. Cakebytheocean beta gameplay.png|Beta background and animal colors Cakebytheoceanalt beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version CakeByTheOcean gm picto comparison.jpeg|Gold Move pictograms comparison Carnaval Boom * ''Carnaval Boom originally had a different title: Samba Samba. This is proven by its code name (Samba). ** Besides, Pierre Billon was going to be credited as the artist instead of Latino Sunset. SambaSamba.png|Beta title and artist's name ''Cheap Thrills * In the E3 preview for the Classic routine, the pictograms are much lighter than in the final game. Their colors were changed after the routine was released in ''Just Dance Now, because of the mostly white background. ** The Beta pictograms can also be seen in the Just Dance Now preview. *In the E3 menu, the Classic routine's menu color is cyan instead of violet, and the menu banner is yellow instead of white. *In the initial menu icon for the Bollywood Version, P2's mustaches were visible. In the final version, they are flesh-colored. Cheap thrills picto comparision.png|Pictograms comparision Cheapthrills preview beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the Just Dance Now preview Siaimage.jpeg|Beta menu color and menu banner for the Classic routine Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|Beta menu icon for the Bollywood Version ''Cola Song * A Beta color palette can be seen in the beta menu icon for the Candy Version routine: ** P1 s costume is lighter, and also has white stripes. ** P2 s costume is light blue, and her glove is fuchsia instead of blue. ** P3 s glove is orange instead of light yellow. ** P4 s costume is lighter, and its stars are light yellow instead of sky blue. *** Additionally, none of them wears tights (which are actually used in the final routine), and P1 s costume also had a hole for his face (as seen in a Behind the Scenes picture). **** The background in the menu icon was different as well: it was purple with rainbow sprinkles instead of mint green with swirls. * Early menu assets for the Classic routine can be found in the servers. * In the game files, there is an unused unlocking caption that belongs to the Candy People Version, meaning that it was not meant to be unlocked from the start at first. ColaSongB Cover Generic.jpg|Early menu icon for the Classic routine Colasongalt beta menu icon.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Candy People Version ColaSongB Cover AlbumCoach.png|Early Classic album coach ColaSongB Coach 1.png|Early Classic coach selection image Colasongalt beta.png|Beta gameplay Colasongalt bts.jpg|Beta costume for P1 Colasongalt beta unlocking caption.PNG|Unused unlocking caption for the Candy People Version Don’t Stop Me Now *C2 was originally going to have a light blue outline like C1, as proven by some screenshots. It was also going to have a white outline, as seen on the square. In the final version of the routine, C2's beta outline was replaced by a paper-like outline. *In the preview gameplay at E3, the pictograms for C2 had the same color as C1's. This was changed in the final version, where C2's pictograms are red instead of wine purple. *The Alternate coach was meant to have a blue, thin glow instead of a paper-like outline, as seen in its Beta menu icon. Dontstopme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta outline for C2 Dontstopme cover generic.jpg|C2 s Beta outline on the menu icon Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparison Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|Beta menu icon (Panda Version) Don’t Wanna Know *The coach's glove was originally more light blue, as seen in a Beta screenshot. *''Don't Wanna Know originally had a different avatar. Dont wanna know officialsite.png|Beta glove color Unknown avatar.png|Beta avatar ''El Tiki *The pictograms are much darker in the E3 preview. *''El Tiki's alternate routine originally had a different choreo and some different costumes. El tiki picto comp.png|Pictogram Comparision El tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits EL TIKI BETA ALTERNATIVE JUST DANCE 2017 LEAK 15622135_895982713870212_638611321395872864_n.jpg|Beta avatar for P2 (Trio Version) ''Groove *As shown on a Facebook picture, each coach was initially supposed to have his own outline color: P1's was red and P2's was blue. ** In the same image, P2's shoes are light blue instead of pink. *As seen on the coach selection screen, P1’s fedora and shirt were originally light blue instead of pink. ** Besides, there is also a white dot on his left. Giam.png|Different outline colors and Beta P2's shoes Groove Coach 1.png|Beta color scheme for P1 Hips Don’t Lie * The preview gameplay has a Beta pictogram. * The Sumo version originally had a different square, and the coaches had a blue outline instead of a pink one. *In the beta routine we can see differences in coach colors from beta to final release. Hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta pictogram HipsALT_Cover_Generic.png|Beta Sumo Version square HipsALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta Sumo Version album coach HipsALTB_Coach_1.png|Beta Sumo Version half coach 1 HipsALTB_Coach_2.png|Beta Sumo Version half coach 2 Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie (Beta Early Color) I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll * In its early version, the background was less detailed and the background dancers were pink instead of lilac purple. ** Very strangely, this preview plays the original version of the song instead of its cover. * Unedited versions of the menu assets can be found in the files. * A Beta pictogram is seen in the files. ILoveRock_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon ILoveRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach ILoveRockB_Coach_1.png|Beta coach selection image iloverock beta.png|Beta screenshot Iloverock beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Just Dance 2017 - I love Rock n' Roll ! - Beta|Beta preview [[In the Hall of the Pixel King|''In the Hall of the Pixel King]] * An 8-bit remix of In the Hall of Mountain King was supposed to be in the game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . The coach also appears in the behind scenes video shown during the Masterclass. * However, the song later made an official appearance in with a remade routine and a remade dancer. 8bitclassical cover generic.png|Menu icon 8BitClassical_Coach_1.png|Half coach 8BitClassical_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Album coach Eight bit classic.png A407E8F8-1189-48E1-99E5-B0CD4335D9F3.jpeg Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini * This song was supposed to be in the game covered, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . **However, the song later made an official appearance in with a remade routine where a seahorse now takes the place of the original starfish dancer, and P1 from the original routine is now P2. ** In its game files, it can be seen that no artist is credited, and the credit string reads "TBD" ("to be discussed") instead, which means the routine was scrapped in very early development. Itsybitsy cover generic.png|Menu icon Itsybitsy coach 1.png|P1's half coach Itsybitsy coach 2.png|P2's half coach ItsyBitsy Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach ItsyBitsy banner bkg.jpg|Album banner Itsybitsy p2 ava.png|P2's avatar Itsybitsy_jd2017_gameplay.png ''Just Mario *The song is initially intended to be released in Just Dance 2017 for Wii U and Nintendo Switch with a different remake but was scrapped for unknown reasons. This is proven by a leaked video describing it planning to be released in the game and an avatar found in the files of . *The Beta Remake version can be found in the files.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KykQW_AWrEc&feature=youtu.be The following differences can be seen: **The routine initially takes place in Acorn Plains from '' rather than in front of Peach s castle. ***This unused background can be also seen in the Beta menu assets. **The soundtrack is slightly different and lacks Mario s voice snippets (except at the end). **The brick block is broken with a different animation, and the pieces fade away after a few moments. **The rainbow background animation used during the star part is different. **The blue pipe that leads the coach to the second background is not crooked towards the camera, resulting in the entrance not being visible. **The Fire Flower disappears with no animations. **The Piranha Plants are bigger and their pipes do not show their entrance, either. **The final background is much less detailed. Marionx cover generic.png|Beta menu icon MarioNX Cover AlbumBkg Beta.jpg|Beta album background Marionx beta.PNG|Beta background A260_1446212347.png|Unused Just Mario avatar JUST MARIO BETA JUST DANCE 2017 LEAK ''La Bicicleta * An early version of the routine is contained in the ''Just Dance Unlimited servers; in it, the coaches are much closer to the screen, and the background lacks its animations and is lighter. ** Another peculiarity of this preview is that the coaches have a light blue outline instead of a fuchsia one. *** The Beta outline is still used in the menu assets for the routine. Bicicleta beta.png|Early screenshot Just Dance 2017 - Bicicleta (early version) 00000010.png|Beta outline Bicicleta Cover Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Bicicleta_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach Bicicletab banner bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner Bicicletab_coach_1.png|Beta half coach for P1 Bicicletab_coach_2.png|Beta half coach for P2 ''Last Christmas * Early menu assets for the routine can be found in the servers. Lastchristmasb cover albumcoach.png|Early album coach Lean On * In early beta builds of the game, P2 had a different pose in the Coach Selection Menu. * In the preview and in E3 gameplays, on remote-sensor consoles, many moves were counted twice (such as when the dancers swing their right arms and tap their hands on their thighs). ** The amount of counted moves was reduced in the official release. Screenshot 20161102-210712.png|P2's Beta pose in the Coach Selection Menu LeanOnB_Coach_2.png Leila * In an early version of the routine, the background clones of the coach were totally different: their palette used shades of fuchsia instead of shades of blue, their skin had the same color as their hair (making it invisible), their feet weren't faded and they had no outline. Leila beta comp.png|Comparision between the Beta and the final look of the background dancers Leila early version full gameplay Little Swing * In the menu banner, a sign reading "''LITTLE SWING" can be seen, although it doesn't appear in the actual gameplay. Littleswingback.png|Beta background detail ''PoPiPo * In the E3 menu, it can be seen that P1 and P3's positions are flipped. Imagemiku.jpeg|Beta menu icon RADICAL * There are some differences between the E3 gameplay and the final one: ** In the E3 version of ''RADICAL, the routine starts with the sound at the beginning of each preview video. In the final version, it is replaced by a disco sound that gets louder. ** Some pictograms look different, especially the one for Gold Move 1. ** The end of the song sounds different as well. * Versions made after the E3 demo have the song name shown as RADICAL instead of Radical. *The alternate version of RADICAL was originally a solo routine with an entirely different coach, choreography and background, but it was later replaced by the Helmet Version. * The Helmet Version's menu colors were orange and blue-grey instead of purple and light brown, and the coaches had a pink and fuchsia glove respectively instead of a light green and a magenta one. The menu banner is also different. Just Dance 2017 - Radical E3|Beta sound effects in the Classic version RadicalGMTemp.png|Beta Gold Move 1 pictogram Radical alt beta.png|Beta alternate routine Just Dance 2017 Radical by Dyro & Dannic BETA alternate Radicalalt menu beta.png|Beta menu colors and gloves Radicalaltb banner bkg.jpg|Beta background ''Run the Night *''Run the Night has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers, along with unedited menu assets.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ-TcKEIXLE *As seen in an early concept art, the coach's hair was going to be red and ponytailed. *Originally, both Gold Moves were not Gold Moves. RunTheNightB_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon RunTheNightB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach RunTheNightB_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner RunTheNightB_Coach_1.png|Beta half coach runthenight beta ava.png|Beta avatar on World Dance Floor Runthenight beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight beta.png|Beta version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers runthenight concept art.jpg|Concept art showing a different haircut Run the night beta bg Just Dance 2017 - Run The Night - Beta Concept ''September *As seen in the E3 menu, ''September s menu colors were light brown and gold instead of wine purple and orange. *In the gameplay video, September’s pictograms were lemon yellow, wine red and green instead of the in-game cobalt, light orange and fuchsia. *''September'' has a Beta Gold Move, which is seen in its gameplay preview. *The Disco Fitness Version coach s belly warmer was much darker than in the final version. This Beta element appears in its Beta menu icon. **The routine s files also contain a different menu banner (showing the same background as the menu icon s) and a different coach selection image. september beta menu colors.PNG|Beta menu colors (Classic) September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors (Classic) Septemberalt beta menu icon.png|Beta menu square (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta menu.png|Beta menu banner and menu assets (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen (Disco Fitness Version) ''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers. Slbet.png|Beta version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies - Beyoncé - Early Version 15621748_895970027204814_1175067487051791913_n.jpg|Beta avatar Sorry *In the demo, the lyrics color is carmine red. In the finalized version, it has been changed to yellow. *A different background with elements from the first pre-chorus was initially used as menu banner in the E3 version. However, the finalized menu banner uses elements from the verses. **The menu color was different as well, being purple instead of fire red. *The Extreme Version was meant to be a Trio of girls performing the official choreography of the song, but the idea did not make it into the final game for unknown reasons. An Autodance showing brief snippets of the unused routine can be found in the servers. Sorry menu.gif|Beta menu banner from E3 2016 sorryalt beta.png|Beta Extreme Version Just Dance 2017 - Sorry (Alternate) - Beta (Autodance) ''Titanium *''Titanium originally had an alternate routine, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. *All pictograms for the beta alternate are placeholders. **They also show that the color scheme of the coaches were different. *''Titanium'' was supposed to have a different background for the routine. Titanium alt beta.png Just Dance 2017 Titanium (Alternative) Just Dance Vitality School - Titanium - ALTERNATE (HUD Only) - YouTube - Google Chrome 29.10.2018 18_14_01.png|Placeholder pictograms Just Dance 2017 - Titanium - Beta Background Concept ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) *Before the song was announced, P3's outfit was darker along with the other players having a smaller color change. *Also before the song was announced, the pictograms had different colors, and there was a beta pictogram. *The Family Battle Version had a faintly different menu icon: some elements were slightly moved, and P2 and P3s' knees were visible. LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|As you can see in this picture, P3's outfit was originally darker. You can also see the Beta pictogram Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|Beta menu icon for the Family Battle Version What Is Love *The classic version originaly had the artist name of "Ubisoft Cover" * The menu icon for the Car Version originally had some additional light effects on the background. Just Dance 2017- What Is Love? Ubisoft cover autodance|''Ubisoft Cover Whatislovealt beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Car Version ''Worth It *In the song's album coach and coach selection image from the E3 demo, the coach is seen with a yellow glove instead of a pink glove, and the menu banner shows the two statues' heads instead of the columnate at the beginning of the routine. ** The menu colors were different as well, as they were all in shades of light blue. ** The lyrics were also different, being pink-gold instead of purple. *The coach's outline is light blue in the E3 announcement trailer but is magenta in the final game. *In the preview video and some screenshots, the pictogram color is light brown, but in the E3 demo and final game, the pictograms are magenta. worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color, menu banner and menu colors worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors Worthitbetafradj.PNG|Beta background Worthitbeta2fradj.PNG|Beta background 2 Beta Skins These skins were found in the files of ''Just Dance 2017 and for some reason were not used in the final version of the game; however, the Gear skin can appear when your actual skin is loading. The X skin appears when your skin can not be loaded. References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2017